DESPEDIDA
by Magnolia A
Summary: Un minific... donde Terry y Candy tienen cosas que decirse...


**DESPEDIDA****[1]**

**Por. Magnolia Arias**

**CHICAS ESTE ES UN POEMA-FIC PORQUE BUENO ESTOY HACIENDO LO MISMO QUE HARIAMOS CON UNA CANCIÓN, SOLO QUE EN LUGAR DE ESO USAMOS UN POEMA… ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

** CON**** TODO MI CARIÑO PARA LAS TERRY-FANS QUE ESPERO NO ME CUELGUEN, ES ALGO QUE ESCRIBI YA HACE ALGUN TIEMPO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

Había pasado un año y medio desde aquella fría despedida en una noche de invierno, Candy había seguido su vida, había recuperado su trabajo como enfermera gracias a Albert y bueno la vida continuaba.

Estaba Candy tan tranquila cuando un día recibió una carta que la trastorno por completo... la carta decía:

**_Tarzán pecosa, voy a estar en Chicago unos días porque estoy buscando mi nuevo obra de teatro, necesito hablar contigo, como tu conmigo, en realidad quiero despedirme de ti como es debido, te espero en la dirección adjunta a las 18:30 el día 22 de este mes por favor no faltes._**

**_ Terrence Grandchester._**

Por supuesto que Candy estaba anonada, pero si en algo tenía razón Terry es que no se habían despedido y ella tenía que enfrentar sus fantasmas como decía Albert.

El día de la cita llegó, Terry ya estaba ahí… estaba tan apuesto… el tiempo le había favorecido, además llevaba algo que a la rubia le llamo poderosamente la atención…traía consigo una maleta…

- Tarzán pecosa… pensé que no vendrías.

- Hola Terry, aquí me tienes, también vine a despedirme.

El joven inglés le entregó unas cosas a Candy que eran suyas, por eso llevaba la maleta con él, esas cosas é las guardaba como un tesoro pero él sabía que si las tenía no iba a poder por lo menos intentar olvidarla, la rubia las recibió sin hacer preguntas… estuvieron en silencio largo rato… en realidad ya había poco o casi nada por decir pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada… y para hacer más dramática la escena empezó a llover, ambos jóvenes buscaron refugio en el kiosco cercano y el mutismo seguía hasta que Terry le dijo:

**_Conque entonces, adiós. ¿No olvidas nada?_**

**_Bueno, vete... Podemos despedirnos._**

**_¿Ya no tenemos nada qué decirnos?_**

**_Te dejo, puedes irte... Aunque no, espera,_**

**_espera todavía_**

**_que pare de llover... Espera un rato._**

**_Y sobre todo, ve bien abrigada,_**

**_pues ya sabes el frío que hace allí afuera._**

**_Un abrigo de invierno es lo que habría_**

**_que ponerte... ¿De modo que te he devuelto todo?_**

**_¿No tengo tuyo nada?_**

**_¿Has tomado tus cartas, tu retrato?_**

Y volvió a callar… la rubia solo le contesto después de pensar bien sus palabras

- Terry me has devuelto todo… ¿decirnos? creía que tendría mucho pero ahora al tenerte frente a mi creo que no hay nada… por mi no te preocupes, traigo un abrigo si no es de invierno, al menos me protegerá de la lluvia. Nos vemos.

Nuevamente iba a irse cuando el actor la tomo de la mano que hizo estremecer a la rubia y la obligo a verle para decirle…

_**Y bien, mírame ahora, amiga mía;**_

_**pues que en fin, ya va uno a despedirse.**_

_**¡Vaya! No hay que afligirse;**_

_**¡vamos!, ¡no hay que llorar, qué tontería! (esto lo dijo porque Candy soltaba una lágrima y el mismo también)**_

_**¡Y qué esfuerzo tan grande**_

_**necesitan hacer nuestras cabezas,**_

_**para poder imaginar y vernos**_

_**otra vez los amantes**_

_**aquellos tan rendidos y tan tiernos**_

_**que habíamos sido antes!**_

- Terry por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

- Candy si tú no tienes nada que decirme, déjame hacerlo a mí.

- Pero… _(Terry no la dejo continuar, le interrumpe)_

**_Nos habíamos las vidas entregado_**

**_para siempre, uno al otro, eternamente,_**

**_y he aquí que ahora nos las devolvemos,_**

**_y tú vas a dejarme y yo voy a dejarte,_**

**_y pronto partiremos_**

**_cada quien con su nombre, por su lado..._**

- Terry no tiene caso hablar del pasado, además partimos por nuestro lado esa fría noche de invierno… ¿nuestro nombre? Jamás nos casamos para que digas eso…

- Tienes razón, no lo hicimos, pero nuestras almas se fundieron y es lo mismo, además si no tú no quieres hablar déjame hacerlo mí… sabes…

**Recomenzar... vagar...**

**vivir en otra parte...**

**Por supuesto, al principio sufriremos.**

**Pero luego vendrá piadoso olvido,**

**único amigo fiel que nos perdona;**

**y habrá otra vez en que tú y yo tornaremos**

**a ser como hemos sido,**

**entre todas las otras, dos personas.**

- Terry yo recomencé mi vida, si admito que me costo trabajo y tu y yo somos pasado desde ese día que no tenemos porque volver a mencionar… querido el olvido ese llegará te lo prometo y no espero que nos volvamos "dos personas" como dices espero en verdad ser amigos, ya lo fuimos antes… podremos serlo de nuevo, vamos a ser pasado, ya que para ti apenas nos estamos despidiendo… yo entrare en tu pasado como tu en el mío

- Candy…

_**Así es que vas a entrar a mi pasado.**_

_**Y he de verte en la calle desde lejos,**_

_**sin cruzar, para hablarte, a la otra acera,**_

_**y nos alejaremos distraídos**_

_**y pasarás ligera**_

_**con trajes para mí desconocidos.**_

_**Y estaremos sin vernos largos meses,**_

_**y olvidaré el sabor de tus caricias,**_

_**y mis amigos te darán noticias**_

_**de "aquel amigo tuyo".**_

_**Y yo a mi vez, con ansia reprimida**_

_**por el mal fingido orgullo,**_

_**preguntaré por la que fue mi estrella**_

_**y al referirme a ti, que eres mi vida,**_

_**a ti, que eras mi fuerza y mi dulzura,**_

_**diré: ¿cómo va aquella?**_

- Terry _(tratando de contener sus lágrimas)_, si eso de que si llegamos a encontrarnos y no nos miremos quizás sea lo mejor, así no heriremos a nadie… para mi no serás "aquel amigo mío" serás "mi gran amor irrealizable" y si para ti yo seré "Aquella" quizás sea lo mejor para que me olvides definitivamente… aunque... aunque me duela

- Candy… creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, jamás te olvidaré eso será el día que deje de respirar además…

_**Nuestro gran corazón, ¡qué pequeño era!**_

_**Nuestros muchos propósitos, ¡qué pocos!;**_

_**y sin embargo, estábamos tan locos**_

_**al principio, en aquella primavera.**_

_**¡Te acuerdas? ¡La apoteosis! ¡El encanto!**_

_**¡Nos amábamos tanto!**_

_**¿Y esto era aquel amor? ¡Quién lo creyera!**_

- Por favor Terrence, ¿para que le pones sal a la herida?

- Tenemos que enfrentar el pasado Candy… de tal modo… no

_**De modo que nosotros -aún nosotros-,**_

_**cuando de amor hablamos**_

_**¿somos como los otros?**_

_**He aquí el valor que damos**_

_**a la frase de amor que nos conmueve.**_

_**¡Qué desgracia, Dios mío que seamos**_

_**lo mismo que son todos! ¡Cómo llueve!**_

- Terry, por favor tú que les tanto teatro sabes que todos los amantes piensan que su historia de amor única y sensacional, nosotros pensamos lo mismo fue un sueño loco pero hermoso, es hora de irnos… ¡Adiós mi amor!

- ¿Mi amor? Vaya la primera y única vez que lo escucho de tus labios…pero

_**Tú no puedes salir así lloviendo.**_

_**¡Vamos!, quédate, mira, te lo ruego,**_

_**ya trataremos de entendernos luego.**_

_**Haremos nuevos planes,**_

_**y aun cuando el corazón haya cambiado,**_

_**quizá revivirá el amor pasado**_

_**al encanto de viejos ademanes.**_

- Sabes que me tengo que ir… no hay ningunos planes, no juntos al menos, vamos… vamos ella _(para Candy era tan difícil llamarla Susana)_ te estará esperando, te repito que no lo hagas más complicado.

- Mi vida…

_**Haremos lo posible;**_

_**se portará uno bien. Tú, serás buena,**_

_**Y luego... es increíble,**_

_**tiene uno sus costumbres; la cadena**_

_**llega a veces a ser necesidad.**_

_**Siéntate aquí, bien mío:**_

_**recordarás junto de mí tu hastío,**_

_**y yo cerca de ti mi soledad.**_

- Terry ya te has despedido no digas cosas que jamás podrán pasar… cumple tu promesa y por favor, te lo suplico no me busques ni me escribas más… escuche tu despedida… esta fue la mía… Cuídate y sé feliz….

- Candy… no te buscaré porque si lo hago no seré capaz de dejarte ir.. seré feliz y cumpliré mi deber… Cuídate mi pecas

Terry la besa, ella no ofrece resistencia en realidad esperaba que lo hiciera, cuando lo hizo la primera vez ella lo abofeteo ahora no lo haría después de todo era su despedida… los antiguos amantes se despidieron la lluvia seguía pero ya no era un torrencial… se separaron no dijeron más ella tomo un taxi y el se fue a caminar a rumiar su soledad…

* * *

[1] Este poema se llama "Despedida" como el poema-fic, el autor es Paul Geraldy


End file.
